


Merry Little Christmas

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Demigirl Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, F/F, Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, its snowing let me have this, yes i know its october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Roman issupposedto be editing, but she is instead fantasizing about the employee who works at the bookshop across the street from her favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriptophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/gifts).



> This is a gift for my girlfriend Bennie aka heavenly-roman on tumblr and oh my _god_ i adore them ;-;

There was something serene about sitting in her favorite coffee shop while the snow outside gradually piled up on the pavement and the evening sun faded behind the city to brighten the sky with beautiful hues of purple and orange.

Roman felt like she was in a dream, her laptop open on the table in front of her, soft Christmas music playing through the shop speakers and quiet chatter from the baristas behind the counter that she couldn’t make out from her spot near the back by her favorite window.

It was her favorite because across the street was a bookshop where the prettiest person they’d ever seen worked every weekday, yellow accents bringing out a vibrant smile that made Roman’s heart flutter in her chest. And the seat Roman always sat in gave her a perfect view of it through the other shops windows.

She wasn’t working today though, it was Saturday after all, Roman just had a novel to edit and that was really the only reason she was out of her apartment and not huddled under three different blankets drinking hot chocolate her mom had taught her to make _just_ right.

The snow really did a lot to make her drowsy, but Roman didn’t mind it so much. It was perfect weather to get cozy to.

Even if she’d really like to cuddle the pretty bookshop employee.

“You have room for another?”

Roman jumped, looking from the window she’d managed to get lost staring out of to see—

Oh god it was pretty bookshop employee.

She had a small smile that was nearly hidden behind her scarf, thick as it was and pressed as close to her face as possible, and she was in the middle of pulling off thick wool gloves.

One would think they lived in the Arctic, the way she was bundled up.

Her smile turned to a smirk, a brow lifting in a way that made Roman’s breath hitch inaudibly.

“I know I put in effort to be breathtaking, but I didn’t think I’d make such a queen so speechless.”

Roman flushed, clearing her throat and moving her bag to the booth next to her to give the other woman a spot to sit.

“I have room, yes.”

She had meant to add her own flirt, but her words got caught in her throat and Roman did _not_ want to risk choking in front of someone she’d been crushing on from afar for months.

The pretty lady slid into the booth across from Roman, tugging her scarf from her face to hang around her shoulders while she pulled off her coat.

“What are you working on?” she asked, nodding towards Roman’s laptop and prompting Roman to stare at the words on the screen, highlighted comments scattered about the page from her editor.

“A book,” she answered dumbly, eyes going back to the pretty lady and catching her bemused look.

“Well that’s enlightening. What about?”

Roman flushed when they realized she was trying to prompt conversation and her flustered self hadn’t been very cooperative as of yet.

“An adventure a young woman embarks on to prove to the king that a child cannot be a chosen one when they barely know who they themselves are.”

She hummed, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in one hand while she watched Roman, almost as if she was as entranced by them as they were by her.

“Sounds interesting,” she commented, blinking at Roman in a way that she _swore_ was batting her eyelashes.

“I— Thank you. I’m in the process of editing right now, I’m hoping to have it published soon.”

The woman hummed, tilting her head in her hand just a bit and keeping her eyes on Roman in a way that had her heart fluttering in her chest again.

“My name is Janus,” she introduced.

_Janus._

“Roman, and I use she/they pronouns.”

Janus nodded, dropping her hand and leaning just a little bit forward.

“I use she/her. And I’d very much like to take you on a date, miss Roman.”

They let out a flustered squeak, feeling their face heat up as she stared at Janus’ brown and hazel eyes and watched the way her smirk lifted her face in the cutest way.

Roman wanted to kiss her nose.

“I would _very_ much like that, miss Janus,” she breathed, feeling a bubble of giddiness rise in her chest.

“Well I’d hope so, given how often I’ve caught you staring at me.”

Roman’s eyes widened and she sunk a little in their seat, face a brighter red than it had been previously.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, taking the collar of her shirt and bringing it up to cover her nose in order to hide her embarrassment.

Janus giggled, grinning at Roman.

“Don’t be, clearly I don’t mind given the date I get to take you on now.”

It was Roman’s turn to giggle, and she pulled her shirt further over her face because _really_ she couldn’t process that Janus wanted to take her on a date.

She supposed she was having a merry little Christmas, wasn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
